Head sections for rear view devices, as well as rear view devices, are known. With these, a rear view means is arranged at least partially within a hollow area of the housing section, and can be adjusted manually or by motor relative to the housing section. Current head sections contain electronic components such as repeatedly flashing lights, lights for the immediate surrounding area, alarm signal devices etc. in the housing section. In order to protect the individual electronic components against penetration by dirt or humidity, they are each protected by a separate housing. In order to be able to arrange the electronic components with their housing in the head section, the head section must be sufficiently generous in its proportions, which makes a compact, and in particular aerodynamically optimized, design of the head section and the rear view device more difficult.
A generic head section for a rear view device is known from DE 10 2009 020 402 A1, in which a hollow area formed between the housing section and the lid section is freely accessible from outside.
A head section for a rear view device is known from DE 94 09 566 U1, in which an electronic unit can be arranged in a hollow area between the housing section and the lid section.